OS - Fraternité
by Yunea
Summary: Sirius et Regulus sont frères. Ils ont sept et cinq ans et jouent dans le salon Ils ont dix et huit ans et se protègent l'un l'autre. Ils ont douze et dix ans et commencent à être distants Ils ont seize et quatorze ans et Sirius part. Ils ont vingt et dix-huit ans et sont à un enterrement qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu.


Bonsoir à .s !  
Me revoilà avec un OS sur Sirius et Regulus, tout aussi triste que le précédent, mea culpa...  
Je dois avouer que je n'ai toujours pas pu terminer mon prochain chapitre pour "Le Loup et l'Étoile" mais là, j'ai une excuse en béton ! Pour tout expliquer, l'ordi de mon père est tombé en rade et il a dû emprunter le mien pour travailler. Or, comme vous vous en doutez, j'en avais tout aussi besoin. Mais heureusement, ma région offre des ordinateurs aux lycéens et je peux donc écrire ! (ça fait deux semaines que je l'attendais aaaaaaaaaah)

Bref, trêve de bavardages, voici donc l'OS (dont les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon ils seraient encore en vie haha) ! Bonne lecture !

.

Sirius et Regulus ont respectivement sept et cinq ans. Ils jouent dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd, sous l'œil attentif de leur mère, qui veille à ce que rien n'arrive à sa si précieuse progéniture.  
Les deux enfants jouent aux aventuriers, grimpent sur le canapé, prennent leur mère pour une de leur informatrices. Celle-ci se prête volontiers au jeu.  
Dans la sombre demeure résonnent leurs rires, emplissant la maison de joie.

.

Sirius et Regulus ont dix et huit ans et sont blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de l'aîné.  
Regulus tremble contre son frère et retient tant bien que mal ses larmes.

"I-ils avaient pas l-le droit..." murmure Regulus en levant les yeux vers le visage de son frère, sur lequel fleurit un hématome violet.  
Sirius lui sourit doucement et resserre sa prise sur son frère.

"Quand j'avais trois ans, tu es tombé dans les escaliers et tu es resté inconscient pendant toute une journée. J'avais très peur pour toi et je me suis juré de toujours, _toujours_ te protéger."

Regulus renifle légèrement.

"Même de Père et Mère ?"

" Oui."

Le ton de Sirius est sérieux et Regulus sait que son frère sera toujours là pour lui.

.

Sirius et Regulus ont douze et dix et le plus jeune est devant la porte fermée de la chambre de son frère.  
Il aimerait y entrer mais il hésite. Il a peur de se faire rejeter par Sirius.  
Il se souvient quand la porte était ouverte. Il se souvient quand Sirius lui promettait qu'ils seraient toujours frères.

"Toi et moi contre le monde"

Dans son esprit, la promesse tourne encore et encore, mais il n'arrive pas à lever le poing pour frapper.  
Finalement, la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même sur son frère, qui lui fait signe d'entrer.  
Tous les deux sont silencieux mais leurs yeux parlent pour eux.  
Brusquement, Regulus fonce dans les bras de son frère et le serre contre lui.

"N'y retourne pas..." murmure-t-il contre le tissu de la chemise de Sirius.  
Celui-ci referme ses bras sur son frère.

"Tu sais bien que je dois y aller..." répond-t-il. "Et tu sais que Père et Mère ne doivent plus nous voir ensemble..."

Regulus se recule et essuie rapidement sa joue.

"T'es toujours mon frère ?"

Sirius ne répond pas mais sourit un peu, alors qu'on peut lire dans ses yeux de la tristesse, et Regulus sort de la chambre.

Il n'entend pas Sirius qui chuchote un "Oui" triste en refermant la porte.

.

Sirius et Regulus ont seize et quatorze ans et Regulus déteste Sirius.  
Il ne veut plus supporter son air arrogant, ses remarques blessantes et ses manières de Gryffondor.  
Pourtant, quand il voit son frère descendre les escaliers sombres, sa malle à la main, il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre peur.

"Où vas-tu ?" demande-t-il, sa voix brisant le silence pesant de la vieille maison.  
Sirius se retourne vers lui et son visage est triste.

"Je pars."

Sa voix n'est pas cassante ou sèche, comme ce à quoi Regulus avait été habitué. Non, elle est douce et calme, et c'est peut-être ça, plus que les mots en eux-mêmes, qui surprend le plus jeune et le fait se figer sur place.  
Il fixe son grand frère et sent son cœur se serrer.

Alors c'est donc ça la nouvelle lubie de Sirius ?  
Regulus ne peut pas y croire. Il ne peut pas croire que son frère l'abandonne.  
Où est passé le Sirius de dix ans qui lui jurait de toujours être là pour le protéger ?

"Viens avec moi, Reg'."

La voix de Sirius le sort de ses pensées et il pose son regard noir sur son frère.

"Viens avec moi" répète-t-il. "On pourra se débrouiller tous les deux, on pourra... Il ne faut pas rester ici."

Sa voix est suppliante, note Regulus. Mais il ne peut pas partir. Il ne veut pas abandonner Mère, et être brûlé de la tapisserie. Il sait que Sirius est au courant de ce qui l'attend. Qu'il sera renié et qu'il perdra sa famille, sa _vraie_ famille.

Mais le visage de son frère, et sa main tendue, sont si tentants...  
Tout pourrait redevenir comme avant, ils pourraient de nouveau être seuls face au reste du monde.

Mais il secoue la tête et la main retombe. Sirius a un sourire triste et raffermit sa prise sur sa malle.

"Alors bonne chance petit frère." dit-il, et Regulus sait, il _sait_ que c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit Sirius, et qu'il lui parle.  
Alors il le prend dans ses bras et lui murmure quelque chose avant de partir en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans voir les larmes sur le visage de Sirius.

.

Sirius et Regulus ont vingt et dix-huit ans et ils sont à un enterrement qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu.  
Sirius fixe le cercueil en bois sombre, qui s'enfonce peu à peu dans la terre et ressent cruellement l'absence de celui qui aurait dû être à ses côtés.

Il se sent coupable. Il sait que s'il était resté, s'il n'était pas parti quatre ans plus tôt, tout aurait été différent.  
Il lève la tête et croise le beau visage de Narcissa.  
Elle pleure, il note  
Sa cousine plante ses yeux gris emplis de larmes dans les siens. Elle lui en veut et c'est ça, plus que les insultes de Bellatrix, qui lui donne envie de pleurer.

Mais il n'a plus les larmes. Il a déjà trop pleuré depuis l'annonce de _sa_ mort et il a l'impression que son corps est vide.  
Il a l'impression qu'une tempête glacée le traverse de part en part et il détourne le regard. Il ne veut pas le reporter sur la tombe qui vient d'être scellée.

Elle ne devrait pas exister, hurle tout son esprit, et il a envie de s'écrouler dans l'herbe.

Il sent quelque chose glisser sur sa joue et se demande s'il pleure, mais non.  
Il pleut et les gens commencent à partir.  
Il ne reste plus que lui, et Narcissa.

Il manque Regulus. Tout, aujourd'hui, a crié son absence cuisante, qui transperce le cœur de Sirius.  
Il se demande ce qui est le pire.  
L'absence de son frère, ou bien la tombe qui ne devrait pas être là ?  
Peut-être qu'à fond, le pire est le fait qu'il ne peut plus parler à son petit frère, sur qui il a toujours veillé sans le dire.

Narcissa s'approche de lui mais il ne fait pas un geste.  
Il n'a plus la force de se battre.  
La guerre qui fait rage a déjà trop pris autour de lui et il désespère.  
Il se demande vaguement si 'Cissa ressent la même chose, si elle a peur pour son petit garçon qui vient de naître.

Mais il ne veut pas y penser. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est revenir quatre ans en arrière et rester, rester avec Regulus.

Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule et tourne les yeux vers sa cousine.  
Celle-ci lui sourit un peu.

"Il aurait dû être en train de fêter la fin de sa scolarité..." murmure-t-elle doucement. Elle plante ses yeux dans les siens. "Il n'a jamais cessé de t'admirer, même après ta fugue."

Sirius a un sourire las.

"Je voulais le protéger. S'il me détestait, si je partais en lui donnant l'impression que je l'abandonnais, je savais qu'il serait plus en sécurité... J'ai essayé de le faire venir avec moi" reprend-il avant qu'elle ne puisse parler. "Le jour où je suis parti, j'ai essayé de le faire venir. Mais il a refusé..."

Il se souvient des derniers mots qu'il lui a dit. Il se souvient des larmes qui ont coulé et coulé et coulé sans s'arrêter.

Narcissa le regarde et elle comprend que Sirius a toujours voulu protéger son frère. Elle comprend qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi et qu'il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec lui.  
Mais elle sait qu'en temps de guerre, les choix sont durs et que les pertes sont parfois trop importantes.

Elle comprend le désespoir qui habite son cousin mais elle ne sait pas comment l'aider.

"Tu peux être fier de lui. Il a toujours essayé de faire les bons choix."

Sirius sourit un peu et hoche la tête.

"Je sais."

Il regarde la pierre en granit, sur laquelle roule les gouttes de la pluie.  
Il entend la jeune femme partir mais continue à fixer la tombe, tandis que le vent fait voler ses cheveux mouillés.  
Il pose une simple fleur blanche sur la tombe. Il veut se redresser mais ses jambes ne le portent plus et il tombe dans l'herbe mouillée. Ses mèches noires glissent devant ses yeux et il serre les paupières.

Le plus dur, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas d'avoir revu Bella ou 'Cissa.  
Ce n'est pas d'avoir lu la haine ou le dégoût dans les yeux de Bellatrix, ou la tristesse et la compréhension dans ceux de Narcissa.

Le plus dur, aujourd'hui, c'est de revoir le visage de son frère de dix ans, de le revoir essuyer la larme sur sa joue.  
De le revoir à cinq ans, quand ils jouaient dans le salon.  
De le revoir à quatorze ans, quand il refuse son invitation mais qu'il lui dit qu'il l'aime, et qu'il l'aimera toujours.

Et de savoir que tout aurait pu être différent.  
Qu'ils auraient pu rester une famille unie.

Et ce savoir transperce Sirius de part en part et il a si mal qu'il ne peut même plus crier de douleur.  
Il ferme juste les yeux et revoit Regulus en train de rire et il se promet qu'il le vengera et que Voldemort paiera pour toutes les vies qu'il a prises et toutes les familles qu'il a déchirées.

Et puis finalement, il se relève et part, parce qu'il doit protéger James, et venger Regulus et que rien ne pourra l'en empêcher.


End file.
